


White Knight Takes Black Bishop- Black Queen Advance.

by SLUG_CAT624



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drowning, Episode: s04 e02 The Lying Detective, M/M, Sherlock's Mind Palace, The Mustgrave Ritual/Eurus's Song, dark!fic, written for school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SLUG_CAT624/pseuds/SLUG_CAT624
Summary: Written for my school's Literary Magazine for the October prompt 'fanfiction'.***John can't stop himself in time from attacking Sherlock in the morgue.  This is the aftermath.





	White Knight Takes Black Bishop- Black Queen Advance.

Drowning. Indigo water slips through my pale fingers. They shake, as if in the thralls of cocaine.

_ I haven’t touched, I promise, I promise. Find me. Help me. _

The last thing I remember is the cold touch of the tiled floor and the tough rubber soles of your boots. I did not feel the snapping of bones or the pooling blood.

_ I’m hurting, I’m sorry, I love you, I love you… _

I killed her. I know. I’m a murderer. I killed your wife.

She was a murderer too, you know? A hitman. You loved her anyway.

Why can’t you love me?

I’m drowning. It’s blinding, the contrast between bloated, white flesh and dark water. It hurts my eyes. Why can’t I close them?

I’m trying to scream, but no sound comes from my throat. A shadow appears.

_ I’m scared, I'm scared... Help me, John, help me! _

She comes closer. Water ripples.

_ I can’t think, John! Why can’t I think?! ...Faith Smith. It’s Faith Smith. _ I shudder- I don’t know if it’s in relief or fear.

“Why are you here?” I ask, but no sound escapes my throat. It’s as if the world itself is collapsing, faster and faster with every step Faith takes. Alarms blare in my head.

_ Wrong, wrong, wrong!  _

“It’s not Faith Smith!” I gasp. Mycroft’s eyes glitter coldly in my head.

_ Wrong, little brother. _

“No,  _ no, NO! _ The hight, hair, handedness-  _ It’s not Faith Smith, MYCROFT!” _ Realization dawns. “The woman who came to my flat- it’s  _ her!” _

_ Oh yes, well done, Mycroft sneers  _ in my head. _ Irrelevant, brother dear. There is a much more pressing fact to take note of- your clearly drowning, little brother. And she’s clearly  _ walking _ . _

I can’t move. Not-Faith bends down, staring unflinchingly with eyes colder then Mycroft’s. She smells of smoke and ash and burning buildings and my mother. She touches, but I do not feel it. She plunges a knife into my chest and the smallest trickle of blood comes out. Her smile is pure joy.

“Dead, dead, Sherlock is  _ dead!” _ she crows.

_ I remember I remember oh god no no no NO STOP IT STOP- _

“Oh, foolish brother,  _ what _ did you  _ do?!” _ She smiles a toothy grin. “ _ You _ killed your best friend’s wife! You  _ are  _ a fool, brother!” Her face turns pouty. “And we never got to play. No matter, I’ll play for you, brother mine.”

_ My soul seek the shade of my willow’s bloom _

_ Inside, brother mine - _

_ Let Death make a room. _

_ Before he was gone - right back over my hill. _

_ Who now will find him? _

_ Why, nobody will. _

_ Doom shall I bring to him, I that am queen. _

_ Lost forever, nine by nineteen. _


End file.
